My sexual Harassment
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Historia basada en las ovas Yaoi del mismo título... IoriKyoShingo
1. Parte 1

**Mi hostigamiento sexual**

**By Arashi**

Clasificación: Este es un fan fic Yaoi Lemon (KOF, Iori x Kyo, Shingo x Kyo)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea de la historia, ésta se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Contenido NC-17

( ) Pensamientos

Recuerdos -----------------------------

(Kyo. Aún no puedo creer que esté aquí, es para mí como una ofuscación, jamás imaginé que pudiese hacer todo esto por dinero... denigrarse hasta lo más bajo que alguien puede caer)

Una mañana en la gran ciudad de Tokio, "Kane", una famosa e importante empresa a nivel corporativo en Japón estaba a punto de abrirse fronteras comerciales con otros países no solo de Asía sino de Europa, América y Oceanía y para ello se necesitaba de los mejores elementos existentes en dicha empresa. Por lo pasillos de aquella empresa caminaban Kyo Kusanagi y Shingo Yabuki, dos compañeros y amigos de trabajo

Shingo. ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Kyo. El señor Yagami necesita que le lleve unos informes con copias para la junta directiva

Shingo. Últimamente te han confiado más funciones ¿no es cierto?

Kyo. ¿Tú crees?, a mí no me lo parece

Shingo. Así que lo ves normal

Kyo. Sí, no tengo tanto tiempo en ésta empresa como tú pero lo que más deseo es subir y subir, quiero ser un empresario de renombre ¿me entiendes?

Shingo. Sí, pero yo te recomendaría que tuvieses cuidado, a veces no es bueno ambicionar tanto

Kyo. Bien, gracias por tu consejo, pero te dejo, debo sacar unas copias

Shingo. Está bien, nos vemos después, si quieres te llevo a tú casa cuando salgamos

Kyo. ¿De verdad?, está bien, muchas gracias

(Kyo. Vaya, parece que es un poco notorio el apoyo que el señor Yagami me da últimamente)

**

* * *

**Iori. Como te habrás dado cuenta, con el tiempo lograrás ser alguien muy importante 

Kyo. Eso lo sé, aunque el precio...

Iori. Todos tenemos un precio ¿no es así?

Kyo. Sí señor... lo sé

* * *

(Kyo. Dinero...Cielos, debo darme prisa) 

Kyo saca las copias encomendadas por Yagami y se dirige a la sala de juntas, entra y aún no llegaban los demás miembros de la junta directiva, solamente Iori se encontraba ahí, al verlo entrar Iori sonríe y se acerca un poco

Iori. Eres muy eficiente, eso siempre me ha gustado de las personas

Kyo. Gracias señor

Iori. ¿Irás a mí casa ésta noche?

Kyo. Si usted me lo pide...

Iori. ¿No hablamos ya acaso de la iniciativa?, en esto de los negocios es muy importante

Kyo. ¿Iniciativa?

Iori. Olvídalo, después te lo explicaré más detalladamente

Kyo. Sí señor

Iori. Bien, puedes retirarte

Kyo. Sí

Kyo se da media vuelta y sale de la sala de juntas, sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojizo muy sutil

(Kyo. Quiere que vaya a su casa, sería la tercera vez que nos vemos así)

**

* * *

**De noche en las oficinas del departamento de mercadotecnia de la empresa Kane, Kyo se encontraba en su cubículo de trabajo terminando un trabajo especial que le habían encomendado a razón del mediodía, Iori se encontraba haciendo la revisión de los departamentos como de costumbre antes de cerrar las oficinas, al pasar por el de mercadotecnia percibe una luz proveniente de uno de lo cubículos y decide revisar quien se encontraba ahí, al ver a Kyo trabajando ahí se para atrás de él y observa sin que éste se de cuenta por varios minutos hasta que Kyo lo nota porque Iori se ha acercado a la puerta para cerrarla. 

Kyo. Señor, me asustó¿qué hace a ésta hora aquí?

Iori. Eso debería preguntártelo yo

Kyo. Lo siento, necesitaba terminar esto

Iori. ¿Por qué no hacerlo mañana?, según sé ese reporte de ventas se necesita dentro de dos días

Kyo. Sí, pero a mí me gusta terminar mi trabajo antes de lo requerido

Iori. Puedo darme cuenta que eres nuevo ¿te gusta echarle ganas?

Kyo. Sí señor, bastante

Iori. ¿A qué aspiras?

Kyo. Me gustaría ser una persona muy importante señor, quiero ser el mejor no solo en mí área sino también en otras, sobre todo en la administrativa

Iori. Puedo ver que eres muy entusiasta

Kyo. Sí, por eso me sobreesfuerzo por hacer las cosas

Iori. ¿Sabes?, en el mundo de los negocios tener voluntad no es suficiente para tener el éxito que buscas, en éste mundo hay muchos intereses de por medio, incluso siendo el mejor no siempre consigues lo que quieres

Kyo. Entonces señor ¿qué se necesita para triunfar realmente?

Iori. En el mundo de los negocios siempre te facilita la forma en como te desenvuelves pero sobre todo de las conexiones que tengas

Kyo. ¿Conexiones?

Iori. Palancas para que entiendas, personas que te ayuden a subir escalones, en el mundo de los negocios se da mucho, un día eres un simple guardia de seguridad y al otro eres todo un empresario ¿comprendes?

Kyo. Sí, claramente

Iori. Yo veo en ti un gran potencial, pero también se ve que eres una persona con poca vida social ¿no es cierto, o acaso tienes palancas en éste mundo?

Kyo. No señor, yo jamás pensé en eso

Iori. Yo podría ayudarte ¿sabes?

Kyo. ¿De verdad?, pero ¿así nada más?

Iori. Obviamente no

Kyo. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Iori. A mí siempre me ha gustado tener quien atienda mis necesidades

Kyo. ¿Sus necesidades?

Iori. Así es, en ésta vida nada es gratis y aunque las personas traten de negarlo todos tenemos un precio ¿no comparte usted mi opinión?

Kyo. Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo señor

Yagami ve a Kyo detenidamente un par de segundos y después recorre su cuerpo con la mirada durante otros segundos más, Kyo lo había notado y se incomoda un poco acomodando la silla para distraerse en algo más, Yagami se acerca un poco a Kyo y coloca su mano derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda de Kyo y éste se ruboriza un poco, la mano de Yagami comienza a subir por la pierna de Kyo y dirigiéndose a su entrepierna, Kyo se pone muy nervioso y reacciona levantándose de la silla rápidamente

Kyo. Se, se... se está equi... equivocando de persona señor, yo no soy homo... homosexual y, y tampoco le di mo... motivos para... hacer eso

Iori. Calma, yo no dije que eras homosexual y tampoco dije que me has provocado

Kyo. ¿Y por qué hizo eso?

Iori. Yo te ayudaré a lograr tus sueños, en poco tiempo serás un gran hombre de negocios, pero para eso, debes complacer al jefe

Kyo. ¿Está loco?, eso está mal, además ya le he dicho que no me interesan los hombres

Iori. Cuando se trata de pasión física tus preferencias sexuales están de más

Kyo. Pero yo tengo principios señor

Iori. Y yo ya te he dicho que todos tenemos un precio

Kyo. Yo no señor

Iori. Un simple empleado como lo eres ahora gana poco más del salario mínimo y en yenes, ni siquiera es suficiente estando solo menos lo es con una familia, sin embargo alguien con mi puesto no solamente gana más de veinte veces el salario mínimo, sino que también los gana en dólares, y anteriormente te he dicho que es necesario abrirte paso en éste mundo con palancas

Kyo. Pero...

Iori. Te puedo hacer grande muchacho

Kyo baja su mirada por un par de segundos y piensa detenidamente todo lo que su jefe le ha dicho, pero Yagami no está dispuesto a esperar una respuesta y se acerca a Kyo maliciosamente levantando su rostro con la mano derecha, Kyo se paraliza por aquella acción mientras que Yagami se acerca poco a poco a él y acaricia sus labios suavemente, Kyo tiembla un poco al darse cuenta que su jefe se acerca más y más hasta fundir sus labios con los de él, Kyo abre totalmente sus ojos al sentir la lengua de Yagami en su garganta y ambos se besan pasionalmente, Kyo se deja llevar por el beso pero reacciona después apartando súbitamente a Yagami de él

Kyo. Está mal

Iori. A mí me gustó ¿acaso no te sentiste excitado?

Kyo. No señor

Iori. No mientas, mira, te haré el amor en éste momento y lo evaluarás, te darás cuenta que no perderás nada y además escalarás cuanto quieras

Kyo mira un poco resignado a Yagami y cierra sus ojos, él entiende lo que trata de decir y sonríe acercándose lentamente y abrazándolo por la cintura, muy sonrojado Kyo siente las caricias de Yagami y también sus besos, Iori desabrocha uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Kyo hasta que la quita y besa uno de sus pezones, Kyo jadea mientras cierra con fuerza sus ojos, Yagami baja hasta la cintura de Kyo y desabrocha su pantalón quitándolo por completo y acariciando sus piernas hasta subir a la cintura con sus manos frías y comenzar a bajar los calzoncillos, Kyo cada vez se sonroja más y comienza a jadear ante las caricias de Yagami, quien sonríe maliciosamente sabiendo que Kyo lo comienza a disfrutar, más aún cuando después de acariciar su miembro Yagami lo mete a su boca completamente jugando la lengua en la punta mientras acaricia los testículos, los gemidos de Kyo retumban por todo el departamento de Mercadotecnia y él tratando de agarrarse de la pared sin resultado hasta que decide poner sus manos sobre la cabeza de Yagami, situación que a él le agrada, Kyo se vacía en la boca de Yagami y éste con gusto lo traga, Kyo aún estaba agitado y sin poder hablar, Yagami se pone de pie, besa a Kyo y después coloca sus manos en su pantalón y lo desabrocha sonriendo con malicia

Iori. Aún te tengo una sorpresa

Kyo. Se... señor

Iori se baja los pantalones pero no se los quita y después se baja también la ropa interior, Kyo ve la excitación en el miembro de Yagami y se sonroja aún más empuñando sus manos y pasando saliva, Yagami se acerca a él y acaricia su cabello

Iori. Después te enseñaré a hacerlo tú, ahora no me mamarás tú a mí

Kyo. Señor espere

Iori. No temas, solo dolerá al principio

Kyo. Sea condescendiente conmigo

Iori. Ay muchacho

Yagami se acerca a Kyo y lo acomoda de espaldas contra su escritorio abriéndole un poco las piernas y pidiéndole que se agarre del escritorio con fuerza, Kyo tiembla de miedo mientras Yagami acaricia su espalda y después sus glúteos

Iori. Oh sí, puedo ver tu estrechez, será muy excitante

Kyo. Por favor, sea suave

Iori. Vamos muchacho, en el mundo de los negocios no vale ser blando y ceder, recuerda eso

Kyo cierra sus ojos y vuelve a pasar saliva, Yagami disfruta del ano de Kyo con su lengua antes de entrar en él, la tibia saliva de su jefe y el movimiento de su lengua vuelven a causar en Kyo una excitación que pone feliz a Yagami, quien después de sacar su lengua del orificio agarra su miembro y lo acomoda para entrar, Kyo siente segundos después como Yagami comienza a entrar en él y se queja del dolor, pero aún Yagami no entraba todo en él, así que el dolor crecía conforme Yagami entraba sintiendo un pequeño alivio cuando lo siente entrar todo pues Yagami se detiene un poco, se acomoda mejor y toma a Kyo de la caderas balanceándose un poco hacia delante y atrás haciendo jadear a Kyo, y cuando ya ha agarrado confianza medio sale de él bruscamente y vuelve a entrar de la misma forma y así cada vez más seguido y más rápido causando en Kyo una lluvia de gemidos y baño de sudor, él ya no encontraba la forma de agarrarse para sentir menos dolor así que comienza a gritar de placer, y más aún cuando Yagami toma su miembro nuevamente excitado y comienza a sobarlo cada vez con más fuerza, Kyo ya no puede con el placer y comienza a perder su fuerza pero Yagami lo sostiene muy bien y continúa con la dura penetración vaciándose completamente dentro de él y llenando su mano con el líquido que de Kyo salía con fuerza, tanto Iori como Kyo estaban bañados en sudor y con una respiración acelerada, pero sobre todo Kyo, cuyo corazón jamás había latido tan rápido

Iori. Te gustó mucho ¿verdad?

Kyo. Señor...

Iori. No puedes ni hablar, es lógico, fue tu primera vez, y vaya que me causaste trabajo, estabas demasiado estrecho, tal vez sea porque estás un poco reprimido, tal vez si seas homosexual

Kyo. Señor, yo no sé que va a pasar

Iori. De hoy en adelante serás mío completamente y yo cumpliré todos tus sueños

Kyo. Todos tenemos un precio

Iori. Así es, aprendes rápido

Yagami se pone la ropa y de su cartera saca una tarjeta con sus datos personales diciéndole a Kyo que a partir de ese día él será su asistente, Kyo yacía tirado en el suelo, desnudo y con un rostro lleno de tristeza, Yagami saca también de su cartera tres mil dólares y los pone sobre el escritorio diciéndole a Kyo que lo vea como un adelanto de su sueldo y después se va; aún con dolor Kyo se levanta y agarra el dinero dejado en el escritorio y lo observa por varios segundos cubriéndose después la cara con los billetes en la mano y comienza a llorar

* * *

Shingo. ¡¡KYO!! 

Kyo. ¿Qué, qué pasa?

Shingo. Tengo más de un minuto hablándote y no me contestas ¿en qué pensabas?

Kyo. En nada, en nada importante

(Shingo. No te creo, algo traes)

Kyo. ¿Qué pasa?

Shingo. Nada, no pasa nada ¿vamos a almorzar?

Kyo. Sí, pero yo invito

Shingo. Que generoso, gracias

Kyo y Shingo salen para dirigirse a almorzar y Yagami los observaba con detenimiento

Benimaru. Señor Yagami, en una semana será la presentación de nuestro nuevo producto ¿ya escogió a la persona que se encargará de la promoción?

Iori. No te preocupes amigo, tengo al candidato perfecto

Benimaru. ¿De quién se trata?

Iori. De mí nuevo descubrimiento

Benimaru. ¿Su nuevo, descubrimiento?

Iori. Así es, su nombre es Kyo Kusanagi, él hará cuanto yo le pida

Benimaru. Ya veo, pero ¿cree que los inversionistas Alemanes acepten su propuesta?

Iori. Claro que sí

Benimaru. Se ve usted muy seguro de ello, le deseo suerte

Iori. Gracias

Al término de la jornada de trabajo Kyo y Shingo se disponen a marcharse cuando son detenidos por Iori en uno de los pasillos

Iori. Kusanagi

Kyo. ¿Si señor?

Iori. Necesito que te quedes, debemos ver unos papeles

Kyo. Pero...

Shingo. No te preocupes, trabajo es trabajo

Kyo. Gracias, otro día será

Shingo. Sí, adiós... con su permiso jefe

Iori. Propio

Kyo. Usted dirá señor

Iori. Vayamos a mí oficina

Kyo. Sí señor

Iori sonríe y camina rumbo a su oficina y Kyo atrás de él, al llegar abre la puerta y hace una seña para que Kyo pase. En aquella oficina no se encontraban más que ellos dos, Kyo voltea hacia una de las mesas y ve una cubeta con hielo y una botella de vino adentro, al lado de la cubeta dos copas, Kyo voltea con Iori y lo ve a los ojos

Kyo. ¿Qué celebramos?

Iori. Celebramos que te he escogido como jefe de mi campaña publicitaria

Kyo. ¿De verdad?

Iori. Has demostrado tu capacidad y además, te has portado bien conmigo

Kyo. Gra... Gracias señor

Iori. Déjame servirte tu copa

Kyo. ¿En qué consistirá la campaña?

Iori. Lo dejaré todo en tus manos te encargarás de hasta el más minucioso detalle, pero no hablemos de eso, por ahora, pasémosla bien

Iori deja su copa sobre la mesa y se acerca a Kyo para besarlo pero él deja también su copa y le da sutilmente la espalda, Iori se pone serio y callado

Kyo. Lo siento

Iori. A éste paso del camino ¿piensas echarte para atrás?

Kyo. Yo...

Iori. No seas tonto, ya habrás notado las ventajas, te he nombrado el responsable de mi campaña

Kyo. Y se lo agradezco señor

Kyo baja su cabeza y se queda pensando un par de segundos y después se da nuevamente la media vuelta quedando frente a Yagami, Kyo se acerca a él y comienza a besar su cuello

Iori. Veo que pones en práctica lo que platicamos de la iniciativa, pero aún eres neófito en esto, deja que sea yo quien te instruya

Kyo. Sí señor, como ordene

Iori. Así es, siempre me ha gustado que me obedezcan

Kyo. Haré todo lo que usted me pida

Iori. Bien, quítate la ropa

Kyo. Sí

Kyo no duda ni un segundo y se quita el saco, desabrocha después su camisa y la tira al suelo, después se desabrocha el pantalón a la vez que se quita los zapatos usando sus pies y después procede con su ropa interior, ya desnudo Iori se acerca a él y acaricia su pecho, Kyo coloca sus manos sobre la de Iori mientras éste continúa acariciándolo, Iori se separa de él y baja hasta su abdomen con su lengua, Kyo cerraba sus ojos y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Iori y éste toma su miembro con una mano y lo lame, con aquella sensación Kyo se estremece y jadea; Iori lo suelta y se levanta ante el asombro de Kyo quien pensaba que Iori iba a practicarle sexo oral, en cambio, Iori comienza a desvestirse y cuando está totalmente desnudo se dirige al sofá y se sienta ahí abriendo ligeramente sus piernas, con una seña de mano Iori le pide a Kyo que vaya hacia donde él se encuentra, sin titubear Kyo se dirige ahí y se inca frente a él, Iori sonríe y acaricia su barbilla y después sus labios

Iori. Prometí enseñarte ¿recuerdas?

Kyo. Sí

Iori. Y lo prometido es deuda, acércate... agárralo y acarícialo de arriba abajo suavemente

Kyo. ¿Así?

Iori. Sí, muy bien, comienza a lamerlo, lentamente y en la punta... excelente, más rápido

Kyo. Como usted diga

Iori. Oh sí, sí... muy bien... ha, introdúcelo a tú boca

Iori estaba complacido con lo que hacía Kyo, estaba aprendiendo rápido y eso también le agradaba, Iori acariciaba la barbilla de Kyo mientras éste metía y sacaba de su boca el miembro de su jefe

(Kyo. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, es asqueroso, pero cuando él lo hace...)

Iori. Te enseñaré todo, sabrás rápidamente hacer todo lo que se requiere para sentir placer 

Kyo. Sí señor

Iori. No pareces contento

Kyo. No señor, estoy... ansioso porque me enseñe

Iori. No pareces convencido

Kyo. Pero lo estoy, así cumpliré mis sueños ¿no es así?

Iori. Claro que sí, haré de ti alguien de excelencia

Kyo. Gracias, señor Yagami

Kyo estaba distraído recordando y le toma por sorpresa el líquido de Iori que salía de él embarrándose sin querer el pecho, Iori coloca dos de sus dedos en el pecho de Kyo y toma de ahí un poco del líquido y coloca sus dedos en la boca de Kyo y éste los lame, cuando termina Iori quita sus dedos y agarra la mano de Kyo colocándola en su pecho y después dirigiéndola también a su boca, Kyo entiende y también la lame y así hasta que limpia su pecho casi por completo

Iori. Lo hiciste bien, te felicito

Kyo. Gracias

Iori. Obviamente te falta práctica pero por eso no hay problema

Kyo. Sí

Iori. Se me olvidaba, faltas tú, más vale que hagamos algo o comenzará a dolerte

Kyo. ¿Quiere que me?... usted sabe

Iori. Dilo¿que si quiero que te masturbes?, ahora que lo mencionas, sí

Kyo. Comprendo

Kyo se pone de pie y agarra su miembro mientras Iori lo observaba sentado aún en el sillón, Kyo estaba totalmente ruborizado pero eso no lo detenía

(Iori. Pronto haré de ti el mejor amante Kyo, me servirás de mucho con mis clientes y superiores, así que si creíste que esto era denigrante, aún falta lo mejor)  
Iori. Hazlo con más enardecimiento, parece que te apuntaran con un arma en la sien

Kyo. Sí... mmm señor¡ha!... nhg

Kyo se vacía totalmente y se deja caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, Iori comienza a aplaudir

Iori. No estuvo mal, pero también mejorarás eso, mm, veo que estas cansado, está bien, por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente, conforme tengas práctica y experiencia podrás aumentar el ritmo y la duración, vístete

Kyo. Sí señor

Iori. Vamos, no actúes como robot cada vez que pasa esto, somos amigos

Kyo. ¿Amigos?

Iori. Sí, nos ayudamos mutuamente ¿no es cierto, acaso no es eso amistad?

Kyo. Si señor, lo es

Iori. Además he notado que te da pena cuando hacemos estas cosas, ya es hora de que lo veas normal ¿no es verdad?, ésta es ya la tercera vez

Kyo. Tiene razón señor

Iori. Dime¿acaso no habías intimado nunca con alguien?

Kyo. Sí señor, pero tenía más de cuatro años sin tener relaciones

Iori. ¿Y solo lo hacías con mujeres?

Kyo. Sí

Iori. Aún así, no se ve que tengas tampoco mucha experiencia

Kyo. Yo solamente he tenido relaciones con dos personas

Iori. ¿A si?

Kyo. Mi ex novia de la Universidad y... usted

Iori. Ahora comprendo, no te preocupes, pronto crecerá ese número

Kyo. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Iori. La próxima semana será la presentación del producto que te he encomendado en campaña publicitaria, y nuestros clientes son muy exigentes, pero estoy seguro que con el trato adecuado no podrán negarse a hacer negocios con nuestra compañía

Kyo. ¿Yo les daré ese trato del que usted habla?

Iori. Ya que te has ofrecido

Kyo. Pero señor... no es lo mismo

Iori. ¿No es lo mismo? Jajajajaja, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes pensar en mí

Kyo. No se burle señor

Iori. No me burlo, yo sé lo que se siente estar en tú lugar

Kyo. ¿Qué?

Iori. Olvídalo, no dije nada

Iori termina de vestirse y vuelve a servirse una copa, Kyo también había terminado de ponerse la ropa y estaba pensativo sentado en el sofá, Iori llena nuevamente su copa y la da al joven

Iori. No te preocupes, todo estará bien

Kyo. Sí, gracias

Iori. Esto solo será en un principio, cuando estés en la cima, serás tú el que humille

Kyo. ¿El que humille?

Iori. Los verdaderos líderes se hacen no nacen

Kyo. Los líderes no nacen, se hacen

Iori. Sí, más vale que tengas eso siempre presente

Kyo. Sí señor

Iori sonríe mientras ve por la ventana y da un pequeño sorbo a su trago, sabía que ya Kyo se encontraba totalmente en sus manos y sería muy difícil de escaparse, por su parte Kyo ya sentía denigración por lo que sabía estaba a punto de hacer, y aunque estaba dudoso de poder seguir adelante sabía que la recompensa y el beneficio sería mucho más grandes que la humillación.

De noche en las oficinas del departamento de mercadotecnia de la empresa Kane, Kyo se encontraba en su cubículo de trabajo terminando un trabajo especial que le habían encomendado a razón del mediodía, Iori se encontraba haciendo la revisión de los departamentos como de costumbre antes de cerrar las oficinas, al pasar por el de mercadotecnia percibe una luz proveniente de uno de lo cubículos y decide revisar quien se encontraba ahí, al ver a Kyo trabajando ahí se para atrás de él y observa sin que éste se de cuenta por varios minutos hasta que Kyo lo nota porque Iori se ha acercado a la puerta para cerrarla.

* * *

Hola!! Espero que les guste, hace tiempo lo escribi pero no me animaba a subirlo a ésta pagina, espero que no me lo vayan a dar de baja jejeje, si me dejan sus comentarios se los agradeceré mucho, también si no me dejan mensajes ofensivos jeje, digo, no voy a obligar a nadie a leer, quien lea será bajo su propio riesgo, gracias!!! 


	2. Parte 2

**En el capítulo anterior:** "De noche en las oficinas del departamento de mercadotecnia de la empresa Kane, Kyo se encontraba en su cubículo de trabajo terminando un trabajo especial que le habían encomendado a razón del mediodía, Iori se encontraba haciendo la revisión de los departamentos como de costumbre antes de cerrar las oficinas, al pasar por el de mercadotecnia percibe una luz proveniente de uno de lo cubículos y decide revisar quien se encontraba ahí, al ver a Kyo trabajando ahí se para atrás de él y observa sin que éste se de cuenta por varios minutos hasta que Kyo lo nota porque Iori se ha acercado a la puerta para cerrarla." **ESTE PARRAFO NO DEBIO IR AL FINAL, SOLO AL INICIO, LO SIENTO**

**My sexual Harassment**

**Parte 2**

Una semana después, el día de la presentación del producto, Kyo estaba sumamente nervioso pero firme y convencido en su desempeño, sabía muy bien que él era capaz de eso y más porque él tenía la capacidad para ser un buen empresario y ese era tan solo un puente para poder lograr sus ambiciones; a la junta directiva les había fascinado la presentación previa antes de que llegasen los inversionistas a escuchar la propuesta final en base a la campaña que con tanto empeño había hecho Kyo; por su parte Iori estaba muy satisfecho del trabajo de Kyo pero a él le gustaba además de un buen trabajo dar a los clientes un servicio de calidad, y en éste caso Kyo sería el centro de atracción. Después de la presentación previa Kyo daba por fin la presentación del producto a los inversionistas extranjeros, quienes estaban certeros en invertir con la compañía Kane. Iori por su parte no podía ocultar el rostro lleno de satisfacción que mostraba cuando algo le resultaba tal como él quería, y aunque aquella presentación era suficiente para que los Inversionistas se animaran a invertir sus capitales en la empresa él estaba convencido en que Kyo debía darles el trato que se merecían

Shermie. Queremos felicitarlo señor Kusanagi, estamos convencidos de querer invertir en ésta compañía, sus propuestas de expansión nos muestran un panorama muy amplio de los rendimientos a corto, mediano y largo plazo de nuestro capital invertido

Kyo. Muchas gracias

Yashiro. Es sin duda usted, una extraordinaria persona

Kyo. Gracias

Shermie. Bien, no les quitamos más su tiempo, nosotros nos retiramos

Yashiro. Así es, otro día nos tomaremos una copa

Kyo. Claro

Shermie. De nuevo, buen trabajo, lo felicito

Kyo. Muchas gracias señorita

Iori. Los acompaño, Kyo, por favor quédate en la sala de juntas hasta que yo regrese

Kyo. Sí señor, como usted diga

Iori acompaña a los inversionistas y Kyo se queda arreglando unos papeles, y en ese momento llega Shingo para felicitarlo por su trabajo en la campaña de expansión de mercado y lo invita a comer siendo rechazado ya que Iori le ha pedido que se quede, un poco molesto pero tratando de disimularlo Shingo acepta diciendo como lo hacía que será para otra ocasión, entonces se va, minutos después llega a la misma sala de juntas uno de los Accionistas de la empresa

K´. ¿Es usted Kyo Kusanagi?

Kyo. Sí señor

K´. Mi nombre es K´ Dash

Kyo. Mucho gusto señor

K´. Me han dicho que has hecho un excelente trabajo en la presentación del nuevo producto que lanzaremos al mercado y en el cual buscamos financiamiento externo, te felicito

Kyo. No es nada señor, hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo

K´. Me hubiera gustado asistir a la junta pero no pude, lo siento

Kyo. No se disculpe, es usted uno de los accionistas ¿no es cierto?

K´. Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Kyo. Todo empleado debe conocer la estructura orgánica de la empresa para la cual trabaja, solamente vi el Organigrama de la compañía, señor

K´. Me agrada que piense así, bien, yo me retiro, solamente quería conocer al hombre que hará crecer mi patrimonio

Kyo. Exagera señor, pero gracias por eso

Kyo estira su mano y K´ sin dudarlo un segundo responde al apretón de manos y lo adiciona con una mirada que incomoda a Kyo y no puede evitar ruborizarse un poco, K´ sin embargo estaba muy sonriente, desde el momento de haber entrado a la oficina Kyo había logrado impresionarlo, y es que Kyo era un joven muy guapo que gustaría a cualquiera sin importar sus preferencias. K´ sale de la sala de juntas y minutos después llega Iori

Iori. Debo felicitarte, haz hecho un excelente trabajo

Kyo. Gracias señor, no lo hubiese logrado sin usted

Iori. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kyo. Usted cree en mí, en mis habilidades, tiene confianza en mi trabajo y...

Iori no se resiste la tentación y calla a Kyo con un beso, él se ruboriza un poco y trata de alejarse pero Iori lo abraza por la cintura y lame su cuello

Iori. ¿Aún no te acostumbras a esto?

Kyo. No es eso, es que estamos en la sala de juntas, alguien podría entrar

Iori. Tranquilo, entonces cerraremos las puertas

Kyo. ¿Quiere que las cierre yo?

Iori. Claro

Kyo. Señor Yagami, ¿usted que espera específicamente de mí?

Iori. Te voy hacer grande, ya te dije

Kyo. Yo hablo de lo que pasa entre los dos, ¿a dónde lleva todo?

Iori. Recuerda que soy tu mentor Kyo, necesitas ser diestro en esto, no estarás creyendo que somos amantes ¿o si?

Kyo. Supongo que no señor

Iori. Solo déjate llevar, esto no tiene que ser un sacrificio, disfrútalo

Kyo. Sí

Iori. Hoy te verás con Yashiro en su cuarto de hotel

Kyo. ¿Qué dice?

Iori. Le interesaste... ¿nervioso?

Kyo. Es...te, no señor

Iori. Hay algo que he notado en ti

Kyo. Dígame señor

Iori. Me he dado cuenta que besas muy inocentemente

Kyo. ¿Qué?

Iori. Usa tu imaginación Kyo, usa tu lengua como nunca pensaste usarla

Kyo. Señor

Iori. No te ruborices, estamos en confianza ¿recuerdas?

Kyo. Si

Iori. Entonces ven

Kyo se acerca tímidamente a Iori y éste último mete su mano a la camisa de Kyo solamente desabrochando el primer botón y acariciando su pecho mientras se acerca más y separa sus labios metiendo dos dedos y acariciando los labios de Kyo quien cierra los ojos y busca en la boca de Iori su lengua con la propia para acariciarla, las lenguas de ambos se funden en un beso apasionado que termina con las bocas de ambos escurriendo saliva, Iori quita la camisa a Kyo y lame su pecho pasando por sus pezones los cuales chupa y muerde ligeramente, Kyo se excita demasiado al sentir la lengua de Iori en sus pezones y gime placenteramente, las manos de Iori se colocan en la cintura de Kyo y comienza a acariciarlo a la vez que continúa lamiéndolo y después le baja los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y se desabrocha así mismo los pantalones sin quitárselos, Iori agarra las manos de Kyo y las coloca en los brazos de una silla que tiene a su lado, Kyo se agarra bien y Yagami se baja ligeramente los pantalones y la ropa interior para entrar en Kyo no sin antes acariciar sus glúteos y piernas, Kyo se muerde los labios y Yagami comienza a penetrarlo con fuerza, Kyo intenta gritar pero dicho grito es interrumpido por los dedos de Iori en su boca los cuales juegan en su lengua, cuando Iori culmina en Kyo se agacha un poco quedando sobre su espalda y agarra el miembro de Kyo, el cual comienza a acariciar, y cuando éste está perfectamente erecto Iori voltea a Kyo el cual le daba la espalda y se inca frente a él tomando después el miembro con ambas manos y metiéndolo completamente en su boca y tratándolo de succionar hasta que llena completamente su boca, Iori se pone de pie y mete dos de sus dedos en la boca de Kyo y le saca la lengua, sacando después la suya y juntándola con la de Kyo pasándole parte de su propia eyaculación, después ambos vuelven a jugar con sus lengua fuera de las bocas de ambos hasta que Iori mete su lengua hasta la garganta de Kyo y vuelven a besarse, las salivas de ambos parecían una misma y Yagami estaba completamente complacido con Kyo

Iori. Bien muchacho, no lo hiciste mal, ésta noche te irá bien

Kyo. Sí, señor

Iori. Deja de decir tantas veces sí señor, pareces robot

Kyo. Lo siento

Iori. No importa, hoy quiero que des lo mejor de ti, aunque Yashiro se encargará de casi todo el trabajo, tú solamente prepárate para recibir placer

Kyo. Como usted diga

Iori se sube la ropa interior y también la exterior poniéndose bien la demás ropa, Kyo por su parte permanecía sentado en el suelo, y cuando Iori le pregunta si se quedo con ganas de más él rápidamente se pone de pie y se viste, Iori ríe un poco y después sale de la sala de juntas pero antes de irse completamente deja a Kyo dos cosas sobre la mesa, la primera se trataba de las llaves de la sala para que cerrase cuando se haya ido y la segunda cosa era un pedazo de papel con el nombre del hotel y el número de habitación donde se hospedaba Yashiro, y dejando aquellas cosas se va, Kyo se acerca a las cosas y ve detenidamente el papel donde vienen los datos de su cliente, Kyo lo empuña en su mano y mete el papel a su saco. Por la noche Kyo llega a la habitación del hotel donde estaba hospedado el inversionista y llama a la puerta

Yashiro. Ya llegaste, pasa

Kyo. Gracias

Yashiro. Ponte cómodo, ¿algo de tomar?

Kyo. Lo que sea está bien

Yashiro. ¿Seguro?

Kyo. Si

Yashiro. ¿Te han dicho que eres muy guapo?

Kyo. No señor

Yashiro. No te creo, te ves muy exquisito

Kyo. Se lo agradezco

Yashiro. Calma, no estas ante una corte, pásala bien, te haré sentir bien

Kyo trata de ocultar su desaprobación pero no puede, baja su cabeza y cierra los ojos, a Yashiro no le agrada mucho que haga eso pero no comenta nada, solamente se acerca a él y le da su trago

Yashiro. ¿Estas consciente de lo importante que es ésta inversión para tú compañía?

Kyo. Si señor

Yashiro. Porque yo como inversionista siempre puedo encontrar buenas empresas donde invertir mis capitales, pero tú como cliente no puedes echar a perder una inversión como ésta, prácticamente el éxito depende de cómo hagas tú las cosas, ¿te queda claro?

Kyo. Muy claro señor

Yashiro. Aclarado esto ven, preparé el jacuzzi

Kyo. Como diga señor

Yashiro deja su copa sobre su mesa y quitándose la bata se dirige al cuarto de baño, Kyo se queda parado un par de segundos pero después se anima y también deja su copa para dirigirse a la bañera, estando ahí, a un costado de ella Yashiro le pide que se quite la ropa y Kyo sin pereza se desnuda, al ver su escultural cuerpo tan bien formado Yashiro se muerde su labio inferior y lo recorre de pies a cabeza con una mirada llena de lujuria

Yashiro. Tal como lo pensé, eres perfecto

Kyo. Muchas gracias... señor

Yashiro. Te estoy esperando

Kyo. Sí

Kyo se mete a la bañera lentamente y Yashiro estira sus manos tomando a Kyo por la cintura y trayéndolo hacia él, comienzan a besarse y rápidamente Yashiro comienza a acariciar delicada y plácidamente el cuerpo de Kyo provocando los jadeos de Kyo que se hacen más notorios conforme Yashiro baja sus manos hacia su miembro el cual agarra y también acaricia, Yashiro aleja después el cuerpo de Kyo y lo coloca contra el frente de la bañera haciendo que le de la espalda, Kyo cierra sus ojos pues sabe lo que Yashiro pretende, después Yashiro agarra un jabón y con un poco de agua lo usa en sus manos, las cuales están llenas de el, Yashiro se acerca al desnudo cuerpo de Kyo y con las manos untadas de jabón comienza a acariciarlo, y cada vez que el jabón se acababa untado en el cuerpo de Kyo, Yashiro volvía a untar sus manos y continuaba acariciando el cuerpo de Kyo, y ya una vez de haberlo acariciado por completo vuelve a poner jabón en sus manos y comienza a acariciar exclusivamente sus glúteos, Kyo se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y empuña sus manos al sentir entrar los dedos de Yashiro, quien gozaba y se chupaba los labios conforme metía más y más a fondo sus dedos, Kyo comenzaba a experimentar dolor y cierra sus ojos, Yashiro continuaba explorando el interior de Kyo con sus dedos y habiendo separado más sus glúteos mete su lengua en él y toma su miembro con la mano derecha acariciándolo y agarrándolo con fuerza, Kyo comienza a gemir conforme Yashiro aumenta su velocidad, la lengua de Yashiro causaba en Kyo una sensación muy agradable pero a la vez no la disfrutaba del todo, Yashiro deja de jugar su lengua en Kyo y continúa tomando su miembro pero ésta vez preparándose para penetrarlo, Kyo sentía mucho placer al sentir el miembro de Yashiro dentro de él y a la vez su miembro en manos de Yashiro; Kyo se sujeta con fuerza de una de las manijas de la regadera y después sin proponérselo la abre cayendo agua fría sobre ambos pero eso no detiene a Yashiro quien con su mano libre dirige su mano a la otra manija y regula la temperatura del agua, agua tibia cae sobre ambos y casi al mismo tiempo los dos consiguen su orgasmo, habiendo terminado aquel acto sexual puramente físico y sin sentimientos Yashiro se enjuaga en la regadera y después se coloca una bata de baño y sale del cuarto de baño, Kyo se queda ahí y aprovechando que Yashiro no lo ve no se evita llorar un poco, pues aunque físicamente lo que acababa de hacer no era del todo desagradable, por su moral y sus principios se sentía degradado, después de recuperarse de aquel llanto cierra la regadera y con una toalla que Yashiro le ha dejado ahí se seca y sale envuelto en ella hacia donde está su ropa pero cuando se dispone a tomarla del suelo para vestirse es detenido por Yashiro

Yashiro. Calma ¿a dónde vas?

Kyo. A casa

Yashiro. Esto no ha terminado

Kyo. ¿Qué dice señor?

Yashiro. Me gustaste mucho, Yagami me dijo que si quería te quedarías toda la noche

Kyo. Pero

Yashiro. ¿No te interesa la inversión?

Kyo. No es eso señor, perdone, yo creí que solo sería una vez

Yashiro. Yo no soy ningún conformista señor Kusanagi, y esto, apenas comienza

Kyo se enseria totalmente y ante la aproximación de Yashiro no le queda más que quedarse inmóvil y esperar a que él de el primer paso y así lo hace, Yashiro agarra el brazo de Kyo y lo jala hacia abajo haciendo que Kyo caiga sentado en el suelo, Yashiro se agacha poco a poco y estando casi encima de Kyo se dirige a la parte baja y comienza por hacerle sexo oral, Kyo empuña sus manos con fuerza hasta que sus uñas se clavan ligeramente en su misma piel y sangra un poco, se sentía humillado y estúpido al estar ahí sin voluntad, a la merced de un desquiciado sexual que lo tendría a su entera disposición durante toda la noche, y mientras Yashiro aún continuaba con el miembro de Kyo en su boca éste cerraba sus ojos para no ver aquella humillación y unas pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a salir; aquella noche había sido tormentosa, Kyo estaba exhausto pero para Yashiro el juego estaba apenas en lo más importante. A la mañana siguiente en Kane, puntualmente Kyo había llegado como era su costumbre, la hora del almuerzo había llegado y aún él y Yagami no se habían visto

Shingo. No te ves muy bien

Kyo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Shingo. Pareces pensativo, triste ¿qué te pasa?

Kyo. No me pasa nada, de verdad

Shingo. Eso espero, dicen que ayer hiciste un excelente trabajo con los inversionistas, te felicito

Kyo. Muchas gracias, pero no fue la gran cosa

Shingo. Claro que lo es, con lo que hiciste ayer te abrirás paso en ésta compañía

**Yashiro. Eres delicioso, me encantas, disfrutaré de ti hasta que ya no pueda más**  
Kyo. Por... por favor, ya no

Yashiro. Mm, veo que, ya no puedes... Jajajajaja pero debes resistir... disfrútalo

Kyo. ¡Aaaa!

Shingo. ¿Verdad?... Kyyyo

Kyo. ¿Qué?

Shingo. Si que estas en las nubes amigo

Kyo. Perdón, no te oí

Shingo. Dije que de ahora en adelante comenzarás a hacer alguien en la compañía, aunque tengas que hacer unos sacrificios

Kyo. ¿Unos sacrificios, de qué hablas?

Shingo. Calma, no lo dije por nada en especial, me refiero a que tendrás más trabajo, es todo

Kyo. Ah si, perdón

Shingo. Bien, creo que es hora de regresar a la empresa, es un milagro que hayas venido conmigo, hace tiempo que no lo hacías, desde que eres asistente del señor Yagami estas más ocupado

Kyo. Creo que sí, pero es trabajo, solo trabajo, mucho trabajo

Shingo. Si, ya entendí

Shingo y Kyo se regresan a la empresa y al llegar rápidamente Kyo se dirige a la oficina de Yagami para ver si éste ha llegado y así era, Yagami no tenía mucho de haber llegado y sin dudar recibe a Kyo en su oficina, al entrar, Kyo nota en Iori una gran sonrisa y cuando éste lo ve se acerca y estira su mano, Kyo mira por unos segundos la mano de su jefe y después contesta el saludo

Iori. Hoy almorcé con Yashiro, platicamos de ti y él está complacido por tu comportamiento, te felicito hiciste un buen trabajo

Kyo. Gracias

Iori. Veo que aprendes rápido de mí

Kyo. Si señor, gracias por todo

Iori. Vamos, no seas tan formal, ésta noche te invito a cenar

Kyo. Pero le prometí a Shingo que cenaría con él

Iori. Entonces cancélale

Kyo. Pero señor...

Iori. ¿Acaso tienen algo, ustedes son novios?

Kyo. No señor, anteriormente le había dicho que no soy homosexual

Iori. ¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto?

Kyo. Somos amigos, es todo

Iori. ¿Cancelarás?

Kyo. Si señor

Iori. Bien, entonces no te vayas después del trabajo

Kyo. No señor

(Iori. No soy homosexual, ya me cansé de oírlo decir eso, pronto cambiarás de idea niño estúpido, haré de ti todo un magnate en el mundo de los negocios, y además, en el sexo)

Al salir de la oficina de Yagami, Kyo se dirige al cubículo donde trabaja Shingo y cancela la salida a cenar que tenían ambos, a Shingo no le agrada la noticia pero trata de disimularlo con una pequeña sonrisa, Kyo ha creído que no está molesto y regresa a su lugar de trabajo; cuando ya Kyo se ha ido Shingo se queda pensando en que últimamente Kyo y Yagami tienen una especie de relación más profunda y comienza a sospechar de la naturaleza de dicha relación pero a la vez no se anima a afirmar algo.


End file.
